


puppy somno

by puppydr3



Series: in the ‘heat’ of the moment [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Puppy Play, Theyre gay, dogboy dream, no idea how to tag this, petplay?, soz for this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydr3/pseuds/puppydr3
Summary: Dream wakes up Sapnap with a request
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: in the ‘heat’ of the moment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 432
Collections: MCYT





	puppy somno

**Author's Note:**

> this will be deleted if any person mentioned in this changes their mind about nsfw content.

“Dream, puppy, you know I’m tired,” Sapnap whined, rolling over in the bed. His hybrid boyfriend was nosing against his back, hands gliding up to pet at his hair. “What do you need, sweetheart?” he asked, now facing him. Dream whined softly, face buried into Sapnap’s chest. 

“Use your words.” 

Although his voice was reprimanding, it was still gentle. He wanted what was best for the hybrid, and needed to know what he wanted. Dream spoke. His voice was raspy, full of embarrassment.

“Need s’thing in my mouth, please.” Sapnap felt his face flush.  Fuck. Of course that was what he woke him up for. He wouldn’t complain, but it was rather frustrating to be shaken awake at god knows when just because your boyfriend needs dick. 

“Fine,” he chuckled, “right now?” Dream nodded wildly, tail thumping against the bed as it wagged. “Okay, puppy. Pull down my boxers for me, I’m too tired.” 

The hybrid obliged. His nimble fingers tugged the waistband down, nuzzling against him as he did. Hands trailed up Sapnap’s thighs teasingly, stopping at some places to rub circles in. 

“Do you need me to be hard?” the younger asked quietly, already feeling the familiar sensation of a boner creeping up into him. Dream shook his head, before remembering to use his words. 

“D’ya want to be?” Sapnap was tempted to give himself a few half strokes, but his eyes were struggling to stay open. 

“Nah dude, just do your thing.” And so Dream did, ears twitching as he disappeared under the covers. Sapnap moaned quietly as he felt warmth envelop his dick, hand moving to softly pet the top of his boyfriend’s head and ears. 

“Good boy,” he purred, “I’m going to sleep now, okay? You can stay here as long as you like.” Dream laughed as best he could with a mouthful of dick, resting his head on the soft part of Sapnap’s thigh. He knew that at some point his boyfriend would wake up fully hard, and facefuck into him when it was least expected. It was definitely a good thought to fall off to sleep to. 


End file.
